EL NUEVO GUARDIA
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Otra historia de five nigths at Freddy's como siempre tanto yaoi como hetero si no te gusta ninguno de estos géneros es recomendable no leer esta historia. Esto lo hice a medio de fábula para quienes necesiten ayuda con su autoestima ¡DISFRUTEN!


EL NUEVO GUARDIA

Un nuevo fic de Five nigths at Freddy's este es para Fernando un primo de mi prima que leyo mi ultima historia de Five nigths at Freddy's. Realmente me habria gustado conocerte Fernando y espero que esta historia te guste como la NO Posee Five nigths at Freddy's todos son propiedad de Scott Cawton. Imagina los como animatronics humanizados para que la historia tenga sentido. Este fic incluye parejas yaoi y heteras, algunas malas palabras y borrachera por parte de los animatronics. CLASIFICACIÓN T.

Una noche en la pizzeria más aterradora del mundo un grupo de animatronics jugaban a asustar al guardia nocturno Jeremy Fitzgerald, quien se moría del miedo. Cuando la caja de Puppet dejo de sonar su ritmo de cuna y cambio a un ritmo más sombrío Jeremy pensó que estaba sentenciado, de repente sonó la alarma de las 6:00 a.m. Su último día al fin había acabado.

Jeremy: jefe termine el turno, ahora pagueme. Jefe: esta bien Fitzgerald, aquí tienes (le da el cheque) Jeremy: bueno estaré, en el turno diurno? Jefe: sí, ahora vete a descansar porque dentro de unos días ahy un cumpleaños. Jeremy: gracias y hasta luego. Jefe: ahora donde conseguiré otro idiota para vigilar a esos robots asesinos?

Más tarde ese día eran como las 2:00 p.m. Un joven de unos 15 años de edad llego a la pizzeria para conseguir el empleo de guardia de seguridad nocturno sin saber lo que le esperaba.

¿?: (ve el cartel de se solicita empleado) bueno este parece un buen lugar para trabajar.

El joven entro a la pizzeria y le pregunto a un guardia de seguridad de pelo largo atado en una coleta con una camiseta morada y pantalones obscuros.

¿?: am, disculpa podrías decirme donde se encuentra la oficina de el encargado? Vincent: claro, tercera puerta a la derecha.(1) ¿?: gracias (va a donde le indican) Vincent: pobre chico, sino lo matan hoy lo matarán mañana.

Así el joven llego a la oficina del gerente de la pizzeria toco la puerta.

Jefe: adelante. ¿?: disculpe vengo por el empleo de guardia nocturno. Jefe: bueno antes respondeme un par de preguntas. Primera ¿cuál es tu nombre?, y segunda ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿? : mi nombre es Fernando y tengo 15 años. Jefe: ¡CONTRATADO!  
Fernando: :-| encerio?  
Jefe: sí, es que casi nadie quiere éste empleo. Fernando: bueno y cuando empiezo. Jefe: esta noche a las 12:00 p.m. Procura llegar 10 minutos antes. Fernando: si jefe no fallare.

Lugar: Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. Hora: 11:50 p.m.

Fernando: vaya este lugar es aterrador de noche :-( (se sienta) PG: (ring ring) hello, hello hello, veo que eres el nuevo guardia bien seré breve ya que tienes que volver a trabajar, verás durante la noche a nuestros animatronics les ponemos un modo nocturno para que pasien por la pizzeria y por desgracia han desarrollado una especie de aptitud muy peligrosa hacia los guardias nocturnos así que para protegerte tienes una máscara de Freddy con casi todos funciona, revisa los ductos pero los de luz y ponte la máscara si hay un animatronic, con Puppet y Foxy eso no va a funcionar así que si la cuerda de la caja de música deja de sonar estás perdido y con Foxy flashealo cada 5 segundos y no te hará nada recuerda caja sonando ver ductos y flashear a Foxy cada 5 segundos suerte.  
Fernando: esto no es bueno.

Lugar: oficina de guardia nocturno. Hora: 3:00 a.m.

Fernando: coño mi primera noche aquí y ya me están llegando por todos lados. BB: HAHAHA! Fernando: no como le hago por lo menos terminaré esta historia. (2)  
Foxy: (le brinca encima)(grito screamer) morirás hombre de morado. Fernando: ¡YO NO SOY El HOMBRE DE MORADO! Foxy: no me puedes enga- si es cierto, ya me acorde que el hombre de morado tenía el pelo largo. Fernando: (tímidamente) no te preocupes a y soy Fernando. Foxy: un gusto conocerte Fernando yo soy Foxy The Pirate Fox. Quieres pizza de peperoni la tengo en el horno. Fernando: claro, gracias. Foxy: no hay de que (mira la computadora) :3 disculpa de quien es está historia? Fernando: porque lo preguntas es acaso muy mala? Foxy: al contrario, gusta. Fernando: bueno yo la escribí. Foxy: encerio? *-* Fernando: si. O/O Foxy: dónde públicas estas historias y cual es tu nombre de usuario *-*  
Fernando: yo no público es que me da mucha pena. O/O Foxy: encerio? Porque esta historia es muy buena. BB: puedo leer la? Fernando: (tímidamente)claro que si.

Se escucha un sonido sombrío que llena toda la oficina.

Fernando: no! La caja de puppet olvide darle cuerda. Foxy: tranquilo yo te protejo. Puppet: (grito screamer) muere hombre de morado (choca con Foxy) ay Foxy puto me dolió. Foxy: tú eres el puto, se supone que sabes quien es el hombre de morado e intentas matar a un inocente. Puppet: (ve a Fernando) upps lo siento. Fernando: tranquilo un error lo comete cualquiera. Puppet: soy Puppet. Fernando: yo soy Fernando. Puppet: oye Fernando mañana todos los animatronicos saldremos al antro de la luna y tenemos un pase extra por si quieres venir. Fernando: por su puesto me encantaría ir. Puppet: bien, vamos te presentaré a los demás animatronicos.

Lugar: cocina de la pizzeria. Hora: 5: 30 a.m.

Toychi y chica: MMM! Huele delicioso. Freddy: esa es la pizza de Foxy, no se la coman. Toychi: (con pizza en la boca) qué dijiste? Chica: (con pizza en la boca) creo que dijo que no nos comieramos la pizza de Foxy. Freddy: ¬¬ y ya se la están comiendo. Bonnie: (saca un letrero de yo no se donde) Freddy tiene razón Foxy se enojara.(3)  
Toychi: (enojada) ¡EL SIEMPRE SE COME NUESTRA PIZZA! Chica: (enojada) ¡MERECEMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARNOS! Bonnie: (con otro letrero) pero si es Freddy quien se come sus pizzas. Toychi y chica: (enojadas) ¡FREDDY OSO ESTUPIDO TE VAMOS A MATAR! Freddy: Bonnie, me las pagaras. Bonnie: (con otro letrero) ¡JAJAJA!

Puppet: (apenas entra)¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ CARAJO!? Bonnie: (con otro letrero si otro) y luego dicen que yo soy el fan de fernanfloo. (4)  
Foxy: (grito de niña) :'( se han comido mi pizza de peperoni. (5)  
Freddy: (gritando) ¡FUERON CHICA Y TOYCHI! Foxy: :'( ¿POR QUÉ? Chica: perdón Foxy, pero creímos que el que se comía nuestras pizzas eras tú pero resulta que fue Freddy nos perdonas. Foxy: esta bien las perdonó.  
Puppet: UoU antes de que sigan con sentimentalismos les voy a presentar a Fernando el nuevo guardia nocturno de la pizzeria. Fredrick: - desde cuando tanta formalidad con nuestra víctima? Bonbón: no lo sé tal vez es una nueva estrategia. Mangle: se me hace raro que Puppet este así. Golden: de veras cariño creo que se ve muy serio. Puppet: como decía el es Fernando y espero que no intenten matarlo ya que confirme que no es el hombre de morado. Fernando: (tímidamente) ho...hola.

Todos los animatronics se presentaron con Fernando y continuaron hablando hasta que una pregunta salió de Bonbón.

Bonbón: Puppet, ¿esto no afecta a nuestra salida al antro cierto? Puppet: la verdad Fernando vendrá con nosotros.

Suena la alarma de las 6:00 a.m.

Fernando: hasta mañana chicos. Animatronics: (al unísono) hasta mañana Fernando.

Al día siguiente. Lugar: Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. Hora: 12:00 p.m.

Fernando: chicos ya llegue. Foxy: (aparece detrás de él) ¡FERNANDO, ESTAS LISTO PARA DIVERTIRTE! Fernando: si. Foxy: aquí está tu pasé. Fernando: gracias Foxy.

Llegan los demás animatronics.

Puppet: vamos la noche es joven. Freddy: (pensando en vos alta) ya quiero ver como son los baños para "jugar" con mi conejito. (6)

Todos voltean a ver a Freddy.

Freddy: :-| lo dije en vos alta ¿verdad?

Todos menos Freddy asienten.

Puppet: mejor entremos al antro.

Ya adentro del antro (ni modo que afuera) todos se divertían unos bebiendo y otros bailando. Mientras Freddy y Bonbón se habían desaparecido y Golden y Puppet bebían como si no hubiera mañana Foxy y Mangle trataban de convencer a Fernando de subir una historia de las suyas a Internet por lo menos la que acababa de terminar ayer.

Foxy: vamos Fernando sólo una historia en Internet, realmente tienes talento. Mangle: yo no he leído ninguna pero al ver a mi hermano tan ilusionado se que debes subirla. Fernando: y si se ríen de mi. Mangle: la gente no es tan mala. Fernando: :'( ami me golpearon solo por contar una historia que leí en Internet. Mangle: esa gente esta mas que mal de la cabeza, son unos imbéciles. Foxy: además jamás sabrás que pasara si no lo intentas. Fernando: creo que tienes razón, mañana subiré una historia. Mangle: y si consigues muchos lectores podrás callarle la boca a quien no aiga creído en ti.

Pero la platica fue interrumpida por un borracho cantando Wrecking Ball y resultó ser Golden Freddy más que borracho estaba ebrio.

Foxy: Mangle hermanita hermosa y ese es tu novio. Mangle: lamentablemente si U-U Fernando: a Puppet no le va a gustar. Puppet: (saliendo de detrás de él y más borracho que Golden) no me digan que es lo que no me va a gustar, porque me enojo. Golden: (desde arriba de la bola de disco) i came in like a Wrecking Ball i never hit hard in love. Mangle: ¿Cómo subió ahí? Foxy: no lo sé pero, ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO MATE QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO! Mangle: (enojada) ¡CÁLLATE FOXY!

Se cae la bola de disco con Golden y le cae encima a alguien.

Fernando: (corre a ayudar al hombre) ay no, alguien que traiga alcohol que esta inconsciente. Bonnie: aquí tienes. Fernando: (empieza a untar sobre la nariz) por lo menos solo esta inconsciente. Mangle: igual Golden, (suspira) gracias al cielo. Foxy: pobre hombre le cayó encima un oso panzón. ¿?: (despertando) ¿que a pasado? Vato metiche: el amigo de ellos le cayó encima. ¿?: (enojado) ¿¡Y CÓMO PASO ESO!? Vato metiche: pues de alguna manera se subió a la bola de disco y la tumbó. ¿?: (enojado) ¡TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE ESE SUJETO QUEDAN VETADOS PARA SIEMPRE DEL ANTRO DE LA LUNA! Foxy: y usted quién se cree que es para vetar nos. ¿?: soy el dueño del antro.

Lugar: Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. Hora: 5:45 a.m.

Fernando: eso no salió muy bien. Foxy: ¿qué crees que fue más traumaticó encontrar a Freddy y Bonbón haciendo cositas en el baño o que Golden panzón le cayera encima al dueño del antro? Fernando: yo diría que la primera. Foxy: see, pero esa me la esperaba después de lo que dijo Freddy cuando íbamos al antro. Y a propósito cuando subirás la primera historia a Internet. Fernando: yo diría que cuando se les pasé la cruda.

(1) sí Fernando se encontró con el hombre de morado. (2) según lo que me dijo mi prima Fernando escribe historias pero no las pública. (3) como esto ocurre dentro de la línea de tiempo de la segunda pizzeria Bonnie no tiene cara por lo tanto no puede hablar y lo que dicen los letreros son el diálogo. (4) :O Bonnie esa ni yo me la esperaba. (5) pobre Foxy lo hicieron llorar. (6) Freddy oso caliente. Ahora más que nada perdónenme por no subir nada pero el Internet no servía para nada y bueno ya que sin Internet no hay historia espero que esta historia les guste, y les sirva a muchos como una lección de vida. Fernando anímate a subir tus historias y no hagas caso a los comentarios ofensivos espero que esta historia te haya servido como fabula para animarte ya que como una sabia me dijo una vez nunca sabrás que pasará si no lo haces. 


End file.
